


tomorrow will never come again

by sybil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, What-If, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybil/pseuds/sybil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Derek Hale and Allison Argent had moments, but not nearly enough of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tomorrow will never come again

He does not see it, does not hear it.

There is no stoppage of time, no preternatural sense that alarms him that something terrible is about to happen. It just happens with the slice of sword and stoppage of heart and he is not even there to  _see_  it, to stop it. 

The one comfort he can take from all this, the one minuscule and almost inconsequential thing that he could hold on to was that she was not alone. Ivory skin and bloody lips, the smoky cloud of dark hair feathered around her face. He would never be given the exacting, terrible gory details, but he knew with shattering clarity what she had looked like.

_How she had slipped away._

But that made it sound like she had danced just out of reach, just as she had before this terrible miasma of pain and suffering had descended upon them all. It had started with a challenge, a battle of wills and baggage that neither one of them had won.

_"If you fall in love with me I’ll rip out your god damned heart."_ It had been a threat chasing the end of a kiss that had torn his lips and clashed with his teeth. He had foolishly accepted the terms of engagement never once thinking that she would deliver on her threat. In the movies they always show everyone having flashbacks of laughter and smiling, of moments. 

They had not had enough moments. How was he supposed to go on without some tangible evidence that she had really existed? That  _they_ had existed together beyond a label, beyond a lifetime of grievances their families had laid at their feet in smoke and cinder. He would have to hang on to the memory of his hands carding through her hair, snarling and snapping at one another, the curve of her body as she tossed and turned in bed.

She didn’t slip into death, she drowned. 

And maybe Scott was the right person to be there when she did, he probably said all the right things. Held her exactly the way she should be held, did the things that Derek himself could not and would never get the chance to do.

He does not break in front of them. He does not go to the funeral.

There are traces of her everywhere, he can still smell her on his sheets…finds a spare quiver on his table and sends the whole damn thing crashing into the wall.  _Wedidn’thaveenoughtimenotenoughtimenotenoughtime._ Grief burns, an inferno that scorches his insides until he is left in agony on the floor. Once again he is left with nothing but regret and the taste of ash on his tongue.

Waking up in front of her headstone he passes a hand over his face, looks up at the night sky and then at the cold gray stone. A small monument to what should never have happened, a travesty of fate. The pounds of flesh required to rally them to a bittersweet victory.

Something inhuman, something guttural and animal and wounded fills the night. 

Just another lone wolf howling one long, sad song.

One last funeral dirge for a tomorrow that will never come again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as soon as I saw the episode, I have been a Dallison shipper for ages thanks to shewolves of Tumblr and I hadn't shared this little oneshot until just now.


End file.
